The principal objective of this project over a three year period is to evaluate the extent and persistence of environmental asbestos contamination about a factor which produced amosite insulation products in Paterson, New Jersey from 1941 through 1954. This will be accomplished by determining the amosite asbestos lung burdens in autopsy specimens of former neighborhood residents and comparing these burdens with those of former workmen in the factory and in unexposed individuals. Additionally, settled dust, dating from the period of factory operation, and collected in houses at various distances from the factory will be analyzed for amosite. Finally, these environmental data will be utilized in studies comparing the mortality experience of neighborhood residents, factory workmen, and unexposed individuals.